In a industrial chain of a TEL-LCD, a backlight product technology is an important part in this field, while an LED light bar is one of core components of a back light module. With the development of technology and the wide usage of the Liquid crystal display, higher requests have been put forward to the performance of Liquid crystal display in the market. For example, the liquid crystal display used in automobiles should be robust and shock resistant; some dashboard displays are required to be heat resistant; the strength of the liquid crystal displays need to increase while the thickness of the liquid crystal displays need to decrease. In traditional back light module, the LED light bar is fixed by screws. However, this fixing method is obsolete. Double side adhesive tape is currently used for bonding. However, during the operation of bonding using adhesive tape, the problems that the bonding is not tight enough, the strength of the bonding is not uniform enough and the bonding position is offset can easily occur. Therefore, during the assembling operation of the LED light bar, the components to be assembled must be effectively secured and positioned. After bonding, the light bar needs to be pressed and attached perpendicular to the surface of the light bar so that the light bar can be secured onto the back plate of the back light module accurately and tightly.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved light bar assembling device to realize a better light bar assembly.